


Memoria de los Muertos

by queenofcandynsoda



Series: Rotten To The Core/One Piece Descendants AU Prequels [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Day of the Dead, Descendants Au, From Coco, Grief, Kinda, Remember me - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcandynsoda/pseuds/queenofcandynsoda
Summary: Charlotte Clementine still has memories of her father, even if Big Mom tries to get her to forget. Despite Linlin’s effort to erase any memories of her father, Clementine still remembers him by just one song.





	Memoria de los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Take note that this takes place about two years before the Rotten to the Core storyline.

_ Remember me _

_ Though I have to say goodbye _

_ Remember me _

“Do you remember that song your father sang…~? It’s about you…~ You two sang it all the time…~ You looked so happy…~”

Clementine looks at Compote in surprise from what the latter just said. “He did?” she asked, which her mother confirms by nodding her head. The thirteen-year-old girl inwardly smiles at the memory and the new information. ‘That’s another idea she won't be able to touch.’ She thought. 

What does she mean by that? It is the “Memory Shunning” Big Mom is to her father, Muerte Lucio. Whenever a Charlotte in-law dies, who are the spouses of the siblings and fathers, which Big Mom appears to be very successful for the latter, the Charlotte family much erase nearly every memory of them. It is either from family pictures, most official records and anywhere their names could be. The exceptions are tombstones and the Charlotte grandchildren’s birth certificates because the grandchildren shouldn’t be seen as bastards. She even threatens her own children to never speak of their dead spouses’ names.

_ Don’t let it make you cry. _

_ For even if I’m far away I hold you in my heart. _

_ I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart. _

_ Remember me. _

Clementine knows that this happens several times. She first saw it with Hannah. She as uncle High-Fat’s first wife and the mother of their quadruplets, who are Low-Fat, Slim, Half-Half, and Butter. Hannah committed suicide in the master bedroom, though High-Fat suspects it is foul play. 

Her memory is permanently shunned and High-Fat isn’t allowed to talk about her, especially since Big Mom quickly remarried him to Elska and had a son named Yogurt.

Then it happened to Myrtle, Mont-D’Or’s wife, and Langres and Raclette’s mother. Which itself is harsh as Myrtle is currently beloved by the grandchildren who remembers her.

Opera is widowed  _ twice _ . His first wife was Schindler Louise, who is Berliner, Millie, Feuille, and Strudel’s mother. She was crushed to death from a collapsed building as a result of one of Big Mom’s hunger rampages.

His second wife was Lesedi, a Kijani woman who is from the Northeast region called Cape Point and Cream’s mother. She died when she gave birth to Cream while suffering from a genetic disorder that causes her body to crush itself to death when her womb carries a pregnancy. 

Lesedi and Opera were very aware of this and never wanted a child. Why did they have a child? It was because Big Mom threatens to kill the older four if there was no baby with Lesedi’s blessed tribe, which is called Qinisa, blood. The two reluctantly agreed. 

Insultingly, Big Mom declared both of them as tools and kicked out both of the women’s families once they are no longer useful. 

Clementine remembers how the Muerte family was treated years ago. As soon as Lucio’s funeral was finished, the family was forced as Big Mom revealed that they are “no longer needed”. That move forever boils Clementine’s blood.

_ Though I have to travel far. _

_ Remember me. _

She remembers the melody that her father. It was calming and peaceful. Just like how she remembers visiting her paternal family. She loves spending the holidays with them. She misses every single one of them. Her grandfather is Muertes Hidalgo, the mafia boss and founder of the Muertes Family. Despite his reputation for hanging his enemies and rival cartels, killing child traffickers, and disfiguring people who dare to harm pregnant women and children, Hidalgo is actually is a kind, humble and loving husband, father, and grandfather. He is willing to protect not only his family but also the citizens that live in their town of Cempasúchil and other towns. 

Muertes “La Chancla” Dulcea is her grandmother. The great chef of all of Shishano! No one can ever outdo her cooking. Her meals were so delicious. Unlike Big Mom, Dulcea always makes sure that Clementine ate enough food. While she looks rather young and does have a warm heart, Dulcea has is  _ vicious abuela  _ with her slipper of DOOM. Clementine inwardly laughs about the time when Dulcea chases Hidalgo around the house while holding her slipper. She doesn’t care about why. It was too funny!

Nicholas is Clementine’s great uncle and Hidalgo’s younger brother. He is a jovial and carefree man yet willing to take responsibility when needs to. Clementine never forgets how he tried to convince Lucio to take not only her but also Compote, Chutney, Ambrosia, and Pie, the latter three aren’t even his own children, back to Shishano. However, Lucio has to decline every time due to the homies’ watchful eyes. Since her father’s death, Clementine wonders what if he did agree to Nicholas’ offer, maybe she and her family won’t have to suffer from hell.

Rosa is her great aunt and Nicholas’ wife. Rosa is a religious woman who tends to pray three times daily. Clementine remembers how Rosa often gave her blessings to make sure that she will be safe from Big Mom’s terror. She realized how she greatly misses her prayers and blessings.

Her aunts and uncles are great people as well. From oldest to youngest, their names are Miguel, Abril, Honoria, Gracia, Jerico, Macario, Juan Sr., and Paquita. Lucio was the second youngest. They are like typical siblings for her dad but to her, they can be compared to angels. They actually defended her when Big Mom was about to punish her. Clementine nearly cried when she remembers that.

She can’t describe how she misses her cousins. Francesca, who is Nicholas’ daughter, Gino, Juan II, Sicil, Jenni and Rivera. They are all funny and great. They are like the greatest cousins she ever had. She wonders how all of them are doing now. Have they become official members of the mafia? Have they found someone they love? Maybe one of them has started a family. Clementine wishes that she would at least be allowed to talk to them.

_ Each time you hear a sad guitar. _

_ Know that I’m with you the only way that I can be. _

_ Until you’re in my arms again _ .

Clementine knows she’s walking on thin ice despite being one of Big Mom’s “favorites” when she is going to the cemetery and holding marigolds, a calavera, Lucio’s highly detailed macabre guitar, a pan de muerto, a memorial candle, a photo of her and Lucio from a decade ago and a small table. She just hopes that the sooner she gets married, the sooner she gets far away from Totto Land and far away from Big Mom. She just  **refuses** to call her “grandma” like her cousins. She doesn’t know how most of them are able to love her, with the exception of Langres, who undoubtedly  ** _hates _ ** Big Mom.

Because of Big Mom, she is forced to abandon her friends, including her best friend, Tamako. Clementine deeply regrets insulting her and forcing her to leave because of the extreme pressure that the Yonko forced upon. She wishes of how she could have help Tamako but she is trapped like she is in a gilded cage.

Then, she saw a tombstone.

Tears start to form on the Cirus Dancer’s face as she looks at the tombstone, her father’s tombstone. It still hurts for Clementine to visit his grave  yet she felt that she is the only one that needs to do this.

** _Muertes Lucio_ **

** _El Guitarrista Alma_ **

** _A kind, loving and gentle son, nephew, brother, uncle, husband, and father_ **

** _May he rest in peace_ **

** _His spirit shall live on_ **

Clementine kneels on the ground and gently puts the marigolds on the grave. She can’t stop the tears falling eyes. She starts to cry, about her father, her paternal family, Tamako, and her past. She wishes to go back and stay in the past. She wishes that she can be with her family in Shishano, sing with her father, play with Tamako, and most importantly, be free from Big Mom.

However, it is terrible to stay in the past. She needs to think about the future instead.

She starts to put the marigolds, calavera, the guitar, pan de muerto, and the photo on the table and lights up the candle, making this to be a small ofrenda. It hurts for her to do this but this is something she must do since she wants to make sure that she remembers her father. She still remembers the songs her father sang to her. That is the only reason why she sings. It is not for the entertainment for Big Mom but to honor her father’s memory. When it’s not for a concert, Clementine sings and dances on her own to keep her father’s memory alive. If she has children of her own or adopted, she will pass down his songs to them, so they can pass it down to their children and so on.

Clementine smiles despite the streaming tears as she starts to sing and play her father’s guitar. She sings the song as a memorial to him. It’s somber and heartbreaking yet it brings relief to him. She finally gets a chance to sing it to him. After the song, she said this to the tombstone.

“I still remember you, papa…~”

_ Remember me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the one-shot. Please either comment or send kudos.  
A special thanks to mNakahara98 for encouragement.  



End file.
